In Harmonious Cacophony
by Haroku
Summary: 50 sentences for Roxas and Sora. Roxas/Sora


Title: In Harmonious Cacophony  
Rating: T  
Summary: 50 sentences for Roxas and Sora.  
Warnings: Slash, language, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), mixes of AU and canon-ish, implied sexual situations, complete abusage of dashes, commas, and semicolons, absurd run-ons

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters in anyway besides owning a copy of the games. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement.

A/N: So, I got a bit bored and in order to cure my writer's block, did this little one sentence challenge. Not sure that it got rid of my writer's block, but it was fun to write ^^ (Even if I so stole #19 from a story I'm working on XD Oh my, now I'm getting the urge to turn a few of these into oneshots :shoots self: Need to resist urge for now, must save for weekends.) Please enjoy!

I don't have a livejournal and have no plans of getting one at the moment, but regardless, I would like to appropriately give credit where due because this was crazy fun to write. These were created with the Beta set from the lovely 1sentence community at livejournal.

- - -

- -

**In Harmonious Cacophony **

- -

- - -

#01 – Walking

He pulls his hand away just before they touch and pretends not to notice the look of dejection creasing the brunet's face by increasing his speed by two steps.

#02 – Waltz

When Sora enters the room, rubbing at his nose and pouting much like the child he is, Roxas takes off his glasses and sighs, "You hit the door again, didn't you?"

#03 – Wishes

"I wish you wouldn't be so ashamed of me, of _us_!"

#04 – Wonder

On some nights, Sora wakes up with a scream, babbling about an army of men coming to get him, aliens almost abducting him, or some other nonsense that makes Roxas think, _Okay, no more scary movies right before bed—although, which movie had an army of fuzzy blue monsters that loved eating cookies?_

#05 – Worry

Eyes watering and mouth hiccupping, Sora sniffles as he approaches Roxas who stands with a hand on his hip and a sigh on his lips but kisses his scraped knee anyways because that's what older brothers do.

#06 – Whimsy

Eyes shut tightly, Sora almost forgets how to breathe when Roxas touches his lips back, whispering perfectly in mirror, "I am kinda, sorta, possibly, maybe in love with you too, Sora," and only inhales when he opens his eyes to find himself staring at his ceiling.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Sora tosses pictures, letters, gifts away into the trash, promising himself that tonight will be the last night he cries because tomorrow, he is going to punch him for all the years spent in perpetual denial.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

"Hehe, you know Roxas–hehehe–I _totally_ have a secret crush on you; ah, but don't tell Roxas, okay?"

#09 – War

Maybe it is stupid, but Roxas knows for certain that sea salt ice cream is the better flavor; it's only three hours later, three Sora-less hours later, that Roxas decides that maybe he should just suck it up and knock on his door because arguing about an ice cream flavor just isn't worth not having Sora in his arms.

#10 – Weddings

It is when the "I do's" finally fall from their lips that Roxas lets himself fall away for one last time, passing a brief hug and a quiet message to the newlywed, _"I love you,"_ hoping desperately that Sora will understand the feelings behind his words.

#11 – Birthday

"You don't _have_ a birthday?!" exclaims Sora, frowning before suddenly proclaiming, "Then, you can share mine!" and it is just one of the many thoughtfully thoughtless sentences that Sora has spoken to him since Roxas came into being.

#12 – Blessing

Roxas softly presses his lips against Sora's bare throat, murmuring, "What in the world did I do to deserve you?"

#13 – Bias

It's a bit selfish, but Kairi frowns a little when she spots Sora and Roxas together, sitting side by side in the sand—and when she sees their hands locked together, she has to admit that she secretly covets their love, giving a sad smile when they kiss, light and completely happy like the fairy tale ending she never got to have.

#14 – Burning

It's unhealthy, but Roxas is completely addicted to the red blush that always stains Sora's skin oh so prettily.

#15 – Breathing

He will never admit it, but sometimes, Roxas sneaks into his younger twin's room to listen for the sounds of inhalation after exhalation to make sure that Sora's still alive and well and not gasping desperately for oxygen like he sometimes does in his dreams of nightmares.

#16 – Breaking

_It is funny,_ Roxas thinks, _how clearly I can hear the sound of a heart breaking when I don't even have one. _

#17 – Belief

Roxas thinks Sora naïve to really think that he can save him just because he's saved the world; Sora thinks Roxas stupid to really think that he can't.

#18 – Balloon

_The next time he blows a damn bubble, _thinks Roxas furiously, finishing his threat with dark curses as he tries to peel off the sticky pink residue plastered against his skin and in his hair.

#19 – Balcony

"If I throw myself off of this cliff, will you still insist on following me?"

#20 – Bane

"But Roxas," begs Sora as he holds up his essay in a gesture of help, and Roxas has to suppress a grin when Sora begins to whine softly in his ear, thinking that wrapping his arms around his neck from behind and nuzzling against him will get the blond to cave and finish Sora's essay for him (it won't, but Roxas doesn't plan on saying anything just yet).

#21 – Quiet

There is not a single sound but that of silence, and Roxas desperately wishes that the last thing he had said hadn't been, "I wish you would just shut the hell up."

#22 – Quirks

Sora notices that when Roxas picks up a fork, he does so with his left but he eats with his right; Roxas wonders when Sora will figure out that he does it on purpose just to confuse the poor brunet as he hides a quiet grin behind another bite—would switching hands after every five bites be too much?

#23 – Question

"What are you so afraid of?" and there is no answer because Roxas doesn't want to voice his fears lest they come true as he stares at those burning yellow eyes, crinkling in apparent amusement as he hears them anyways.

#24 – Quarrel

They stay at opposite ends of the room, glaring and ignoring until Riku throws his hands up in the air and says, "Will you two just grow up, apologize, and have crazy make up sex already?" before dragging Kairi out and leaving the two boys to stare at each other—ten minutes later, Sora is apologizing for calling sea salt ice cream a stupid flavor and Roxas is too busy kissing his neck to quite care.

#25 – Quitting

The words never hurt so much until he heard them: "I can't do this anymore."

#26 – Jump

Unfortunately, Roxas still isn't quite used to the bone-crushing hugs Sora gives and is thrown off balance whenever the other boy catches him in his arms—not that Roxas minds, even when they go crashing into the floor, because being welcomed home is still better than entering into a house of solitude and silence.

#27 – Jester

Through the smiles, laughs, and stupid jokes, Roxas knows that out of everyone, Sora is suffering the most; so he smiles, laughs, and jokes along to help the brunet cope and just be able to pretend like for one second, everything really is okay.

#28 – Jousting

Keyblades clash together, banging and crashing in a blur of colors before Sora jumps away, surprised, because every attack he is making is being repelled by the same and it is almost as if he is fighting, "Roxas!!"

#29 - Jewel

The flower ring that Roxas made Sora back when they were children still sits in a bottle on his desk, and with it, the promise of forever.

#30 - Just

"Just one more time," he whispers, clinging to the blond and pushing their lips together, and Roxas presses back just as hopelessly.

#31 - Smirk

Just how he's going to explain to Kairi the reason he is late isn't a conversation that Sora is quite looking forward to, especially not when Roxas, the reason for his tardiness, is leaning against the doorway with a smile of amusement, completely shirtless and just looking so damn seductive—"You're doing that on purpose!"

#32 – Sorrow

"I can't feel, I can't feel, I can't feel, I can't feel."

#33 – Stupidity

Roxas shakes his head when he sees Sora lightly taunting the hungry, and very cranky, cat with a finger covered in peanut butter and doesn't bother to say anything because if he does, then Sora will never learn.

#34 – Serenade

"Sora, you can't sing worth a damn," shouts Roxas through the shower curtains, and Sora just laughs before upping his volume a notch; just to annoy his brother by belting out the rest of 'A Whole New World'—with improved lyrics.

#35 – Sarcasm

"So, do you like me then?" Sora asks plainly after a particularly heavy kiss and Roxas rolls his eyes and says, "No, Sora, I just like kissing you in a non-brotherly, homosexual, incestuous way that arouses us both."

#36 – Sordid

From now on, Sora decides, he is going to knock on his brother's bedroom door lest he wants to see Roxas in another rather…compromising position.

#37 – Soliloquy

Halfway through Roxas's abrupt and terribly nervous confession, Sora leans over and shuts him up with a kiss to the lips; and they say that _he_ is the talkative one.

#38 – Sojourn

It is only for a short period of time so there's no point in getting comfortable, Roxas tells himself as Sora dozes in his arms under the strings of orange reflecting off the ocean's surface, but it's too late.

#39 – Share

Roxas wishes Sora would understand that he doesn't _want_ to share the brunet's life; he wants his own.

#40 – Solitary

The one time Roxas wants Sora to see past his façade is the one time that Sora doesn't, happily waving away as he heads out for a day with Riku and Kairi, just like old times as they stand, three to one; and Roxas feels like he doesn't belong.

#41 – Nowhere

"Where will you look?!" yells Axel in a fit of fury, falling silent when the blond's quiet answer comes, short and firm, "Wherever I can until I find him."

#42 – Neutral

The look of utter disinterest in life on Roxas' face only begins to fade when he sees Sora smile, honest and cheerful, and wonders if maybe there is more to this existence of life.

#43 – Nuance

It is where their similarities end that their differences begin and with them, the catalyst to completion, complimenting each other in a way that seems as if they share one heart.

#44 – Near

On the days that Sora falters, he touches a hand to his heart because it's the only way to feel that Roxas is there with him, always.

#45 – Natural

His mouth is wet and sweet, pliant lips oh so eagerly parting for him as Roxas presses back more firmly, kissing him soft and slow like they have done this before when this is the first, and Roxas wonders why as their lips touch.

#46 - Horizon

Roxas enjoys telling the story of why the sky turns red during sunsets because it is the only time that he knows to keep those feelings alive; Sora enjoys listening because it is the only time Roxas smiles, and he looks absolutely beautiful when he does.

#47 – Valiant

Sora wishes that people would stop thinking him brave and calling him courageous because in the end, he is nothing but a filthy coward, too ashamed and frightened to even speak the truth of his feelings to Roxas.

#48 – Virtuous

Trembling, Sora falls back against the bed, staring up at Roxas with wide blue eyes and panting breaths and suddenly, Roxas can't bring himself to taint that innocence because no matter how much either of them wants it, _I can't do it. _

#49 – Victory

When their lips finally meet, Roxas isn't sure of anything but the wet sweetness that is Sora's mouth as they touch, and he thinks that this, _this _must be what love feels like as they finally come together in a long awaited union of two souls sharing one body, one soul, and one heart.

#50 – Defeat

Sora's heart sinks when he realizes that forever is nothing more than a wistful child's wish, empty and impossible, but decides anyways to never let go of this hand until whatever end may come for them.


End file.
